Pandamonium
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: When a couple of Pokémon escape from the lab, a news report is sent out to alert the town! Only one young man should be worried, however. M Human x F Pangoro


I was busy watching television. It was a wrestling match between a Hawlucha and a Hariyama. The match was very heated with the Hawlucha using it's acrobatic abilities to subdue the hulking behemoth. After the match was done, I changed to the news station.

"Attention, this is an urgent announcement. An outbreak of pokemon has been reported to have occurred at the Pokémon labs. We've received word of a few that have been caught, but some are still at large. Be on the lookout for any of them." The reporter said. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Nester! What's up?" The voice said. It's my friend, Rosco.

"Oh nothing. Just watching TV. What are you up to?" I asked.

"Oh, you know me! Doing my part in the community by volunteering at the Pokémon daycare." He stated.

"Is it fun?"

"It's AMAZING! People leave their baby Pokémon here for us to take care of and I'm in charge of the younger ones! They're so cute! I play games with them like hide & seek and I feed them Pokémon formula! It's the best!" He explained. I chuckled to myself. He sure loves cute things.

"So, did you hear anything on the news?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. There was a Pokémon that got into the daycare on her own. Apparently, she belonged to the Pokémon labs in town because of the clip on her ear. We called them and they picked her up a few hours ago. Poor little Zigzagoon. She was showing signs of being heat. Maybe the other Pokémon that got out are in heat, too! I hope they catch them before something happens..." He said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm sure they'll find them with no harm done." I assured him.

"I guess you're right. Well, I better go. I have to read a story to the Mareep so she'll go to sleep. See ya'!" He said before hanging up. One day, I should go with him to the daycare and see why he loves it so much for myself. I turned off the TV and checked the time. It was only noon, but I felt rather tired, so I decided to take a small nap. It didn't take long for me to drift off.

When I woke up, I noticed it was dark. Nighttime had fallen and the moon was visible from my window. Although something strange happened. I could smell something, it was a very faint smell. It was oddly familiar, but I couldn't describe it. It seems like it came from downstairs. I made my way to the living room and the examined it. I could smell it better, but I couldn't decipher it.

"Damnit, did I leave something out?" I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud. It sounded like it came from outside. I went through the kitchen and out the side door into the yard. It was then that I saw a large figure beside the tree. Not only that, but I heard small noises. I slowly approached it and I recognized it. A Pangoro, a large one at that. There was a small clip on it's ear. What I didn't notice was the smell from earlier was coming from the Pokémon. I immediately blushed as I realized what this meant. The noises, the smell, the clip.

This Pokémon must be one from the lab!

I tried to retreat into the house as quietly as I could, but I accidentally stepped on a branch. The Pangoro turned around and saw me. The dark type got up and walked towards me. I started to run, but I was too slow. They already caught my arm before I could get anywhere. The mighty panda took me under it's arm and carried me to the tree, laying me down against it. I look between it's legs to reveal that it's female. She grabbed hold of the hem of my pants and tears them in half, leaving me in my underwear. That didn't matter, though. She took those off, too.

"Hey, stop it! You can't do...ahhhhhh." My protests were cut short by her wrapping her tongue around my member. I couldn't help but groan from this treatment. The way it coiled around my shaft, squeezing me slightly was amazing!

"H-Hey, w-watch the t-teeth..." I stated as she began to suck at it. She milked me like a pro, swirling her tongue around the base. Suddenly, she gets off of me, causing me to whine slightly. It wasn't until she turned her back to me and bent over that I realized what she wanted. I got up and brought my throbbing length to her entrance. I moaned as I entered her moist cavern. She begins to growl lustfully as I go deeper and deeper. I began to thrust into her at a rhythmic pace, each one earning a sensual growl from the mighty panda. As I thrust into her like a piston, she arcs her back and howls as the need to release overtakes her. Her warm cunt squeezed at me like an Arbok. With one final groan, I released my seed deep into her womb. We both collapse from the exertion of energy. Sleep overtakes the Pangoro, leaving me on top of her. I decided to use her like a pillow, her fur working as a substitute. I then fell asleep, the last thing I saw was the happy look on her face.

"We're glad you called us. We were worried sick about her!" A scientist said. I had called them in after I got up. I took a shower and put on another pair of pants before they got here. The Pangoro was sitting on the couch with her head down, most likely sad that she was leaving. One of the other scientists were examining her.

"Yeah, I know. Nothing happened to her while she was here." I said.

"Well, then. I guess we'll take her back to the lab." He said.

"Umm, Lyle? You might want to see this..." The other scientist said. He came over to him and showed him a little machine. After a minute or so, he looked at me and smiled.

"Well, this is interesting. Looks like we don't need to take her after all!" He stated. I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why is that?" I asked. His smile grew even wider.

"The reason we had all those Pokémon at our lab is because we were conducting an experiment with them. It involved seeing if certain egg groups could actually mate with the ones that couldn't. One of those experiments involved Nidoking and Nidoqueen, but that ultimately failed. We were going to try with other Pokémon, but then they escaped. You, however, gave us an interesting piece of data that could open up the door for further research!" He explained. I was still confused.

"What data?" I asked to which he showed me the machine. My eyes grew wide at what I saw. It was a diagram of information. One of them reading 'Human and Pokemon=Compatible'.

"L-Look, I can explain..." I said nervously. He held up his hand.

"No need. You're not in trouble. We got the data we needed and you get a friend. Who knows, you might have a beautiful bundle of joy running around here! Wouldn't that be fun?" He said enthusiastically. I sighed with relief. He patted me on the back.

"Well, we'll be seeing ya'! Take good care of Selia! That's what David over there calls her!" He said while pointing to the other scientist.

"Is he your assistant?" I asked. He laughed.

"Arceus no! He used to work for a different science institution, but he sort of had a falling out with them. I found him working at a Pokemart one day. I started to talk to him and we shared our love of science! Now, we work together, experimenting and searching for the connection between man and monster!" He said.

"That's interesting..." I said.

"Indeed. Now we must be off! It's been nice meeting you..." He trailed off.

"Nester." I said. He nodded.

"Ah, alright. See ya', Nester!" With that, he left with David following suit. I closed the door and looked back at Selia, who flashed me a smile.

"Hey, you wanna' watch some Pokémon wrestling?"


End file.
